


Danny Squared Is An Even Bigger Little Shit

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bonding, Danny And Elle Just Goofing Around, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny’s all grown up but Dani isn’t about to let him act like it.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Danny Squared Is An Even Bigger Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkyFrootloops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/gifts).



> Previously: 2,164k

“Hey Danny!”, Dani shouts sticking her head in through Danny’s wall. Causing him to promptly fall out of his -long been too small- bed. 

Untangling himself from his sheets and sitting up on the floor, “Dani what the Hell?!”. Dani giggles as she floats over to him, “so I hear you’re eighteen now”. Danny chuckles and shakes his head, “you’re a day too late, little lady”, and ruffles her hair up. Dani shrugs, “well it’s not like I could join in the family celebrations, so here I am today!”, she sticks her arms out to the side dramatically.

Danny laughs lightheartedly as he throws on a shirt, “alright, alright”. Dani sits down on Danny’s broad shoulder, putting her white boot-covered feet to his chest, he looks her up a down, “sometimes I forget just how tiny you are”. Dani shoves his head for that and makes a point of looking overly angry, throwing in a pouty face for added effect. Danny just rolls his eyes as he transforms and flies out the window, Dani still sitting on him.

With it being so early in the morning no one is really out and about so the two don’t get hassled, as Danny lands by a little lake. Danny eyes her curiously, “so anything you actually had planned today?”. Dani grins and sticks her nose up in the air, giving a smug, “do I need plans? Because I never have them”.

Danny quickly comes to match Dani’s cheeky grin with one of his own, “now see _that’s_ how I know you really are me. Just grabbing random shit and throwing it at life, hoping you don’t die too much in the process”. 

As Danny starts walking, still in Phantom form, Dani wraps her legs around his neck and swings to lay upside down on Danny’s back, grumbling, “well at least you don’t have to face all that dying while being permanently twelve”. Danny notes that she doesn’t even sound sad about that anymore and that makes him smile, “eh, to Hell with ageing, who needs it”. Dani whacks her foot into his face, “that’s easy for you to say! You stopped yesterday. That’s still an adult, not a little girl”. Danny can’t help but snort at that, “If I suddenly was a little girl I’d be highly confused, Tuck would laugh his ass off though”, the duo both chuckle at this.

Dani snickers as she swings herself up and flops her arms over Danny’s head, “I bet if you suddenly became an eighteen-year-old girl, he’d hit on you”. Danny makes a mildly disgusted face, “been there done that and would not recommend it”. Dani snorts but then points at a frisbee someone left on the ground, “hey, wanna throw shit and try to pelt each other with plastic hard enough to bruise?”.

“Doesn’t matter how hard you throw it, you’ll never satisfy my, apparently, never-ending need to suffer”.

Danny full-on leaps for the frisbee sending Dani flying. Just as she turns herself around in the air Danny grins and whips the frisbee at her. She spins backwards a bit as she catches the frisbee and pulls it into her chest to lessen the speed of the projectile. She does a little spin as she sends the frisbee right back at him. He has to reach to the side a bit to catch it and the force drags him back a little. 

Smirking he lifts it behind his back and whips it towards the ground, causing Dani to have to shoot forwards to catch it. After nearly slamming into the ground while Danny laughs, Dani quietly mutters, “oh it’s on cus”. Through his laughing Danny completely misses her throwing the frisbee till it slams into the side of his head. Not even dazed, he flies back and catches the ricochet disc, “all those times getting slammed in the head by Skulker sure helps some days!”, Danny humorously shouts as he flings the frisbee sideways with a curving spin.

The two go on like this for quite some time and never even notice a couple of people taking photos or smiling at their hero having some fun. They also don’t catch the gossip about the kid who looks _a lot_ like Phantom.

Eventually, the frisbee decides it just can’t take the abuse anymore, and snaps apart as Danny catches it while spinning backwards in the air. Dani points and shouts at him while curled up a bit, “ha! You broke it! You lose!”. Danny sticks his tongue out the brutalised frisbee and then at Dani, “it just can’t handle my fearsome power! BEWARE!”. That results in both of them floating to the ground laughing.

The two lay on the ground, watching the clouds for a bit before Dani pipes up, “this tiny body of frisbee winning power demands ice cream”. Danny chuckles as he sits up, picking her up one-handed around the waist, “well you’re not paying for it, keep your money”. Dani rolls her eyes as she squirms before phasing out of his grasp.

Dani takes up her spot on Danny’s right shoulder as he lands on top of the ice cream stand. Danny sticks his and her head upside down over the top of the ice cream shop, scaring the crap out of the ice cream dude. “Fu-holy crow man! Do you really always have to appear out of nowhere?”, the ice cream guy puts a hand to his chest as he shakes his head.

Danny gives a very cheeky response, “that’s kinda a thing ghosts do buddy, whatcha got for clearance today?”, while Dani snickers. The ice cream guy smiles softly as he lifts up five tubs of Superkid ice cream, “this literally all goes bad in four hours. Boss ordered way too much even if it is our most popular flavour. Just take a full one”. Danny tosses a twenty on the table as Dani snatches up the full tub of ice cream. Both of them catch the guy chuckle and mutter to himself, “you don’t really have to pay for shit, Phantom, but thanks. I don’t even know how you get money”.

The two sit down, open the tub, and just straight up scoop the ice cream out with their hands. Which eventually, devolves into her smacking ice cream into his hair and him pushing her entire head into the now heavily melted liquidy ice cream. 

Danny shoves both his entire hands in his mouth via body manipulation to lick them clean of the sticky mess. Dani laughs at the absurdity of it and then licks the entirety of his hair, getting the ice cream off of it. Danny grins _very_ maliciously, “oh you wanna play that game?”. Dani instantly makes a horrified face as Danny straight up sticks his mouth over her entire head licking her clean like a freaking popsicle. 

Her practically shrieking, “oh my _Ancients,_ ew! I’m so doing that to the next creepy ghost who insults my size!”. Danny can’t help but fall over laughing, “you damn well better! Make them regret ever bugging you!”. Danny then pauses and grins evilly, “hey... I wonder what the Box Ghost is up to”. Upon hearing this Dani grins wide and shoots off into the sky, Danny following lazily behind; ghostly tail flicking the empty and destroyed ice cream tub into a nearby trashcan.

They really don’t have to look long before discovering him. Danny chuckling, “you really do always manage to find your way into Amity don’t you?”.

“BEWARE PHANTOM! AND MINI PHANTOM! FOR-”, the Box Ghost’s speech gets promptly cut off by Dani pulling the same shit on him that Danny pulled on her; while Danny spins around in the air laughing. With only one eye open and still clutching his stomach with one hand, he pops the thermos open and sucks in a completely started and slightly terrified looking Box Ghost. High-fiving Dani, the siblings/cousins/whatever float up through the ceiling.

“That was freaking great, maybe for one April fools I’ll fight every enemy that way?”, Danny genuinely ponders doing this, earning more laughs from Dani. 

Valerie comes in on her board, “so what the Hell are you two up to? It’s hardly ghost hour?”, giving Danny a judging raised eyebrow before looking at Dani and smiling. Dani immediately zooms up to her, “celebrating by screwing around”, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Danny, “this oversized idiot is an adult now”. 

Valerie blinks and turns to Danny, “you weren’t already an adult?”, tilting her head, “ghosts grow up?”. Danny laughs and flicks his ghostly tail around a bit, “no I wasn’t, and now I am!”, nodding to himself firmly, “meaning I’m done changing. How you see me now is how I’ll always be”, and waves his hand over himself pridefully.

Valerie chuckles but removes her helmet, “well good for you then. This mean you won’t be getting any stronger?”. Danny shrugs, “my physical form is done, as for power levels? who knows”. Valerie shakes her head rather hoping he doesn’t get any stronger, “well I guess happy birthday or whatever, Phantom. Don’t cause too much trouble”. Valerie claps him on the shoulder before taking her leave. Danny can’t help but grin as Dani chuckles.

The two fly out of the building and opt to float around one of the trail paths, ecto-blasting any leaves that fall down. Weaving in and out of trees, they also scare the crap out of unsuspecting animals and bugs.

Danny scoops Dani up onto his arm and flexes his bicep, causing Dani to spring up into the air. Dani, forgetting she can float, clambers to grab Danny’s head while he laughs his ass off. Her crying rather indignantly, “you are too damn strong for your own good!”. Whacking his head before wrapping her legs around his neck and crossing her arms over top of his head as he floats lazily down the path. Danny snorts, “hey now, if I’m strong then that means you are too. Stunted genetics be damned”, Dani rolls her eyes at him but mockingly flexes herself anyways before settling her arms back on his head. Danny chuckles, “you’re the world’s strongest three-year-old”.

It doesn’t take much longer for more regular humans to be out and about, but neither really feel like giving up the ghost just yet. Dani sighing, “I know you've got class in, like, two hours but want to go fling ourselves into the freezing ass beach?”, she has taken to laying on her stomach on his head, her face nearly blocking his eyes completely. Danny smirks at her face, “don’t you know it, and since it’s still chilly no one will really be there”, putting a hand to his chest, “it’s not like I’m going to complain about the cold”. Dani pokes him on the forehead with her tongue before talking, “well aren’t you _Mr. Freeze_ ”.

“And you’re a _freezie_ ”.

The two do indeed fling themselves into the water a bunch and get properly drenched in the icy water. But before too long, Danny grumbles, “well I actually have class to attend to, even if it’s useless for me and even if there’s no way I’ll be there the whole time”. 

Dani throws some more water in his face, “yeah the ghosties don’t exactly care about your school and you really don’t either”. Danny shrugs, “true, but I have to have it, apparently”. Dani floats up into the air and as she’s waving goodbye she mutters, “well that’s stupid”. 

After Danny changes behind a tree and starts his walk to school, he can’t help but mutter, “ain’t that the truth”. Because yeah, school was stupid and useless for him. All attending did was waste his time, stress him out, and risk his secret. Stupid. All of it. Stupid. 

* * *

He’s met by a confusing sight once he does get to school though. Everyone is running around, excitedly shoving their phones in each other’s faces, and Paulina is crying? 

He whispers to Tucker, “what the fuck?”, as the techno-geek comes running up. Instantly Danny is pulled into the craziness as Tucker shoves his phone in Danny’s face. Seeing the picture on screen, Danny is instantly filled with exasperation, “oh come on! I can’t even goof off for _one freaking morning_?”. 

Sam comes up and slugs him on the shoulder, “no it would seem you can’t”. Then Tucker snickers and scrolls through a few pages, “so you have a kid now huh?”. Danny glares at Tucker and sees him scroll to a photo taken at the exact moment he got decked in the head by a frisbee, “you know I don’t, you shit, and she can throw pretty hard for her size”. 

Sam gives him a fond but slightly mean look, “Danny, she practically _is_. I know y’all go with cousin most of the time, but _technically_...”, Sam stops because she’s snickering too hard at Danny’s overacted exasperated groaning. Tucker snickers too, “we should have a belated baby shower”. Danny actually smacks Tucker over the head, “you will die, _painfully_ ”. Tucker pretends to look scared for a second. 

Then both Tucker and Danny see a new one that’s edited, “oh dear Ancients, how the _Hell_ did someone even get that shot without it being blurred all to Hell”. Sam looks over and sees the offending photo. It’s perfectly timed for when Danny flexed to bounce Dani and it’s edited with the word ‘stud daddy’ and hearts. One response is the ‘heart eyes mother fucker’ gif. Sam can barely contain her laughter. 

Danny scowls, “you both are just awful”.

Once in class, Danny overhears _exactly_ what Paulina was crying about. Paulina whining dramatically, “if he has a kid he must have a girl too! But what about _me_!”.

Star pats her back, though making sure not to wrinkle her clothing, “girl, you're better than whoever, maybe they’re not even together”. Other people adding in their two cents. 

“We haven’t even seen him be all lovey with any lady, so”.

“Hell, how do ghost even _have_ kids?”.

“Maybe they, like, duplicate or do it asexually?”. (Danny hates how close that is. Dani _was_ an asexually produced replica of him)

“Well regardless, it is pretty cute he has a little girl”.

Danny rubs his temples, “oh dear Ancients, this is going to be a long day”, and bangs his head onto his desk.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Danny and Dani bonding! Maybe they go to the park or something fun like that.


End file.
